


A House in the Trees

by orange_chicken



Series: Deviants Rising non-canon [1]
Category: Deviants Rising - Julian Dean
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Relationship(s), Superheroes, Superpowers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_chicken/pseuds/orange_chicken
Summary: Gabe and Carlos have been friends since the dawn of time. They were inseparable. Now, what would happen if they were to take it a step further?
Relationships: Carlos/Gabe, Eito/Gabe
Series: Deviants Rising non-canon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662535





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not canon. It is purely for fun. There will be parts with spoilers, so if you haven't finished reading Deviants Rising, but plan to in the future, I would suggest not reading this.

_August 27, 2011_

** Gabe POV **

I've never been here before. This place is new. I gaze up at the large brick house. It's got two floors, and fancy little bushes all around it. I look over to my parents. They're taking in big brown boxes through the front door, from a large white and orange truck.

It's hot out here.

I wobble along towards where they took the boxes. I peek inside, pushing aside the large oak door. Woah, it's so big! This is a lot bigger than our old home. As I step inside, Mommy comes back from around the corner.

"Oh no, you don't," Mommy taunts as she scoops me up, "come on, I'll take you up to your room."

When we reach the top of the stairs, Mommy opens a white door. Afternoon sunlight shines in from the single window across the room. On the white carpeted floor lie two brown boxes. The room was small, and the ceiling was low. It was just so...

Amazing! I loved it. Mommy set me down and left, closing the door behind her. I immediately started to explore.

There wasn't much to explore, however. After a few minutes, I got tired of watching a spider spin its web in the corner. I glanced over to the window, illuminating the dust in the air. I push myself off the floor and teetered on over. I clutched onto the ledge, and with the help of a box, pulled myself to a standing position on the window sill. What I saw amazed me.

Shimmering in the golden sunlight, a large forest of brown and green leaves danced in the wind. Little songbirds flit through the trees, and squirrels chase each other.

I want to go there someday.


	2. Chapter 2

August 27, 2011

Gabe POV

I've never been here before. This place is new. I gaze up at the large brick house. It's got two floors, and fancy little bushes all around it. I look over to my parents. They're taking in big brown boxes through the front door, from a large white and orange truck.

It's hot out here.

I wobble along towards where they took the boxes. I peek inside, pushing aside the large oak door. Woah, it's so big! This is a lot bigger than our old home. As I step inside, Mommy comes back from around the corner.

"Oh no, you don't," Mommy taunts as she scoops me up, "come on, I'll take you up to your room."

When we reach the top of the stairs, Mommy opens a white door. Afternoon sunlight shines in from the single window across the room. On the white carpeted floor lie two brown boxes. The room was small, and the ceiling was low. It was just so...

Amazing! I loved it. Mommy set me down and left, closing the door behind her. I immediately started to explore.

There wasn't much to explore, however. After a few minutes, I got tired of watching a spider spin its web in the corner. I glanced over to the window, illuminating the dust in the air. I push myself off the floor and teetered on over. I clutched onto the ledge, and with the help of a box, pulled myself to a standing position on the window sill. What I saw amazed me.

Shimmering in the golden sunlight, a large forest of brown and green leaves danced in the wind. Little songbirds flit through the trees, and squirrels chase each other.

I want to go there someday.


End file.
